Temporary Bliss
by LeeTaeMoon
Summary: This is a short One shot about Add and Ara when Adds Mom dies in an emotional Death and Add is in sorrow Ara comes to comfort him WARNING KISSING SCENE!


Okayyy guys it's been a while since I uploaded... Because for 1 sunmet was coming up an I got a little excited! And 2 I didn't have any ideas. And finally 3 my parents took me on a trip to Japan without telling me and like, its hard to find wifi that is unlocked here... So I'm currently writing under my blanket at the hotel I'm staying at right now... this going to be a quick one shot that's maybe 1000-2000 words about Add and Ara enough with talk enjoy Guys!

Classes:

Add-Lunatic Psyker-18

Ara-Yama Raja-17

~Add POV~

it was a lonely night in the Seoul neighborhood. It was 11:00 pm and I was listening to EXO's Overdose when I heard a loud crash in my living room I ran out too see that it was my father... He had beat up my mom and she had a knife in her chest I ran over to her and picked her hand up "Mom! Mom!... Please.. Don't..." I started to cry and he looked at me next... and said I was going to die next after he burns my mom. "Aye asshole you want to die?" I said raising my fist up in the air and before he could finish the word "Fuck You." I Punched him in the face then kicked him 3 times in the stomach for killing my mom then I grabbed my jacket and ran away as far as my legs could take me... I was now far away from the house.. Then I found myself on my knees Punching the the cement pavement until my fist turned red... "Why...why...Mom.." I said with tears in my eyes until I fell forward onto the ground.

~Ara POV~

i looked outside from my window to find such an attractive boy crying I couldn't help it and headed to my kitchen and grab a can of beer "Ara... What are you doing?" I heard my friend Elesis call. "Nothiing! Just gonna go out for a walk, see ya later." I said as I quickly snuck outside with the beer in my hand.

~Add POV~

i heard footsteps coming my way all I could do was keep crying and hide my face so people wouldn't laugh... "Here, drink this." I heard a cute female voice above me... I turned sat up and turned around to see a cute girl with her hair tied back who wore attractive oriental dress holding a can of beer out to me... "You can talk about it?" She said again waving the beer in my face... I shook my head and stood up then bowed 90 degrees and introduced myself "Annyeong Haseyo, I'm Add, Add Kim." She giggled a little bit then introduced herself. "Annyeong Haseyo, I'm Ara, Ara Han." She said then I smiled and we started to walk together.

~Ara POV~

we started to walk together and asked each other where we live and all. Then after it was silent I asked him about what went on a while ago and why he was crying. "Add, why we're you crying and punching the ground a while ago?" I asked he looked down at the ground once more... We somehow talked until we made it too the City and we're now at Seoul South Korea's Park. Add didn't talk for the past 20 since we made it to the city and when I asked him the question and then suddenly he spoke. "Ara...I..trust you..." He said. "I trust you too Add?" I said as we both sat down at a nearby bench. "Umm... About a while ago..." I held his arm lightly. "Yes Add? What about it?" He took a deep sigh and turned towards me. "My...my parents have been arguing for about 3 weeks now... And..." He started to cry again and I have never seen anyone like him before he must be in so much pain.

~Add POV~

i started crying then pushed her arm away... After a min of silence I took up the courage and told her... "Ara... My parents have been arguing about 3 weeks now... And... my Dad just killed my Mom!" i started to bite my lips and held in my tears before getting up and punching the tree next to the benches. And I cried and cried until Ara grabbed me and shoved me back onto the bench.

~Ara POV~

I held Add against the bench until he lost strength and could only fight with words... "Ara Fucking let me Go!" he said, then I slapped him in the face which made him stop... "Add... Don't worry... I lost my parents too..." I said with a frown... Then he calmed down "Add I'm sorry..." I said as I sat down next to him... And looked at the can of beer I brung along with me. "Why...why!" Add yelled once more then I grabbed his hand and rested it onto the can of beer. He finally calmed down and looked up at me before he grabbed it away and drank down half of it... Then he gave it to me...and I finished it up... The two of us stood up and started walking but then Add grabbed me by the arms and pinned me up onto the tree and made out with me... And since I was also drunk I couldn't help but enjoy it and kiss back...

~No POV~

the two remained like that in the moonlight for the rest of the night until Elesis came and pulled them Apart... after a year Add finally found a place to stay at which was Ravens house and he graduated from college and finally was part of SHINee along with the other guys from the elgang and whenever Add would find Ara He could never forget about the day she saved him... Ara also thought about the night when she got her first kiss from Add...

~Add and Ara~

"It was Bliss...Temporary Bliss" the two thought.

okayy this is my very first super short story. And as always remember to rate and review Ill see you guys next time Annyeong!


End file.
